Kisses
by Eri-pyon
Summary: What should Natsu give Lucy for her birthday? He had pondered this question countless times, leaving Lucy hurt. But when he settles for a kiss, what happens? Thank you for reading! A oneshot, NALU :D


**Long time no see! **

**Eri-pyon's back to business, ehehe xD  
Since I miss writing fanfictions so much, I've decided that doing a one-shot will probably make me come back to this world of fluff. Although things changed and I love Ao no Exorcist much more, there's not many fanfictions out there about Rin-kun *hearts* *hearts*.**

**But well, NaLu is still a must-see-before-the-end-of-fairy-tail thing so here I am.**

**Enjoy~! - Even if my skills of writing had dropped a bit. Can't expect much from a middle schooler, eh? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Kisses.**

It was Lucy's birthday yesterday and everyone celebrated by making a huge party for her. Erza ordered many strawberry shortcakes, Mirajane sang an original song for the occasion and presents piled up. Lucy was more than happy. Everyone seemed to have so much fun. She was glad for that. She can't wait to open all the presents. She can't wait to open _his_ present. When the party ended, Natsu and Happy had helped her carry the presents back to her room.

Piling it up on the coffee table, Natsu flopped onto the sofa.

"I shing I shate too much (I think I ate too much).." he mumbled, rubbing his tummy in content.

"Make yourself at home~" Lucy chirped in a welcoming manner. She was in a good mood and she wouldn't mind the slightest if he crashed her place. Oh, but if he burned the kitchen like the last time, he would be banned for life. Just sayin'~

Lucy sat cross-legged on the carpet, ready to open her presents. Erza got her a pretty brooch, Levy got her several books, Mirajane got her a cute dress, and the rest just got her general stuff. It doesn't really matter what she gets as long as they put thought into giving her something. She smiled as she went through each gift.

"Natsu, where's yours?" she asked, confused when she hadn't come across his yet.

"Oh, I haven't got you anything yet. I'm still thinking about it." Natsu replied like everything's not wrong. Lucy felt a pang in her heart. When it's Lisanna's birthday, he even got her something special. Lucy felt tears welling up.

"God, Natsu, you're so inconsiderate!" Lucy yelled dragging him out. "Go away! You idiot!" Natsu was confused by her actions.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" he stammered.

"Just go away, will you? Do me a favor!" Lucy shrieked throwing a pillow at him.

"What's your problem? Okay okay, you probably drank too much." he scratched his head, sighing as he jumped off the window, the sleeping Happy in his arms.

**_What's wrong? What's the problem?_** When will he realize her feelings! He had hurt her too much now. She doesn't really care if he gets her something or not but he acted too oblivious! She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lucy didn't show up at the guild, keeping Natsu sad and wonder if he had done something wrong. He kept himself at the bar, pondering and ignoring Gray's taunts to fight.

"Mira, did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked, explaining to her what happened.

"Oooh, it's the love sign, Natsu, the _love sign_." she squealed. That made Natsu even more puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, she's probably hurt because you haven't got her anything." Mirajane explained, smiling.

"But she told me she doesn't really have anything she wants." Natsu said.

"It's doesn't work that way, Natsu!" Mirajane hit his head for being so dense. "She may not want anything but the fact that you didn't give her something means that you didn't consider about it at all!"

"O-Oh. So, what should I do?" Natsu sighed desperately.

"I know!" Mirajane winked, "Give her a kiss~! I know you have been fantasizing about it for months, Natsu." she giggled.

"Mira! Stop joking around!" Natsu exclaimed, the redness in his face bright and clear.

"I told you, you love her, she loves you, what are you waiting for? Make a move already! A _kiss_!" Mirajane persuaded.

"..."

"Natsu! A kiss means something special. It shows your affection!"

"...I'll think about it." he finally gave in. Happy hovered just above Natsu, giggling, "I know a perfect setting for a kiss, Natsu!"

"Not you too? Happy?"

"Yup! Here, I'll tell you." Happy whispered into Natsu's ears as his face brightened up.

"I didn't know you could do it that way! A warm kiss is exactly what I need!" he said, determined. His confidence made Mirajane and Happy laugh out as if they're having some evil plan. I mean, seriously, it's not like they do because they don't plot love plans that often, you know? *wink*

* * *

As for Lucy, Lucy was taking a restful nap on the top of the hill. The hill was an exclusive place for Lucy because you can see the entire Magnolia from it. It had a great view and this day was especially a breezy day. Lucy was daydreaming at the same time, thinking about that dense idiot. By the time she woke up, it was already 7 so she decided it was time to head home. She was a little hungry but she decided that once she get home, she'll just cook some easy meal. She balanced herself by the river as usual. The boatmen passed as always.

"Lucy-chan, your boyfriend's in the house!" one of them yelled. She almost lost her balance because of that statement.

"W-What boyfriend!" she yelled back, flushed.

"The boyfriend, of course!" they laughed at their joke. Lucy was confused but she just shook it away. She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in to see Natsu sleeping on the sofa with Happy on his shoulder.

_Whaat? He's here again_? Lucy thought, sighing. But suddenly, she got a whiff of something fresh and delicious. She looked on to the coffee table to see a plate full of _Baci's chocolates. _They are famous chocolates filled with hazelnuts. She stared at his hands and they're wrapped in bandages. _Did he made this?_ Lucy thought, surprised but at the same time, overjoyed. She took a piece of the chocolate and popped it into her mouth, tasting the chocolate melting. When she glanced at Natsu again, he was awake and was sitting cross-legged, staring at her with wide eyes._  
_

"H-How is it?" he asked, aching for the answer. "I-It's your birthday present from me. I know it's not much but ..."

"It's delicious, Natsu!" Lucy smiled, replying merrily, "thank you!" Her response made Natsu tackle her into a hug.

"Yay, I did it!" Natsu celebrated his own success like a child, "I gave you a kiss!" That sentence made Lucy freeze.

"W-What?" she stammered nervously, still in Natsu's arms. His face leaned close into hers, his dark orbs staring into Lucy's chocolate brown ones.

"Did you know?" his voice becoming a whole lot serious, "_Baci's_ mean 'kiss' in Italian." He whispered while Lucy blushed. _Oh my god, what did he say?_ She squeaked nervously.

"E-E-E-E-Ehhh?"

"Yup." Natsu smiled before kissing her cheek, "I love you, Lucy~! Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed cheerfully but to be honest, his insides are fluttering as he finally let out his confession. With that, Lucy can't believe it. What she wanted had came true. Her face heated up dramatically that left her speechless. Her mouth opened and closed, countless times before settling into a faint of love. Like Mira said, it's the _love sign._

* * *

**How is it? I want to try a one shot but I felt like this one was rushed? I don't know, tell me! Love ya, thanks for reading :D**

**~Eri-pyon**

**PS: Requests are acceptable. I would be more than happy to do them :D**


End file.
